YouTubers zombie apocalypse
by TwitchyNibbles
Summary: A zombie apocalypse following Ragegaming and VenturainTale. I am British and writing an American story so don't judge my naming please. Plus I am only doing this for fun so sorry if it doesn't make sense.
1. Chapter 1

One day Jordan woke up, wondering which game he should play today. So he look at the clock and woke up Isaac.

'Hey! Isaac have you seen or heard Cierra and Bethany?'

'No just been asleep but I did hear knocking on the door' Isaac said yawning.

'Isaac it's the middle of the day! Bethany would at least wake us up.' Jordan just stood up and got dressed shortly before he look out the window.

Through the window the town or city, he couldn't tell anymore, was in rubble cars were flipped over, buildings crushed, and trees fallen, blood and dead bodies on the floor.

'I…Isaac wake up. Wake up!' Jordan rushed his VenturainTale shirt on and dragged Isaac out of bed.

'Jordan. What.' He yawned too tired to care. Jordan pulled him up and made him look out the window.

'W…what?!' Isaac ran to a different window the same was there.

'But….'

'We need to find the girls!'

'Jordan the blood, can you handle it' Isaac said nervously worried about his brother.

'If you help me, yes' they went outside Isaac brought Bethany's letter opener, a metal fan-made crowbar, with him. Jordan and Isaac pushed their car back on its side and got in. Before they even started moving the radio turns on.

'We interrupt this program to give **breaking news **Rising Dead! The dead has risen and eating people. Yes gamers this is a zombie apocalypse. *Static* there getting in! Turn off the camera. TURN IT OFF!'

'That's not helping' Isaac said while driving forward'

'Don't worry we can do this. Let's go Billy!' Jordan joked. Isaac laugh in secret. After hours of driving and wondering what's going on they stop. Two teenagers were in the way. One of them were in a red 'RagegamingVideos' shirt on the floor surprised by the car and the other was in a dark blue hoody holding a kitchen knife, both with square like glasses. The teen in blue was ready to stab someone but looked scared to do so.

'Look out!' Isaac said while covering Jordan's eyes. The blue teen turned around to stop a hooded man. As he stab the man his hood came off the man was no longer a man, just a rotten corpse with thick dark blood. More zombies came behind the dead man.

'Get in the car!' the blue teen yelled. Everyone got in the car not even thinking who these teens might be Jordan let them in.

'Drive!' they started driving just up north. After they got away they started talking.

'Where are you two planning to go' Jordan asked realising what he did.

'Wo, wo!' the red guy said 'Names first! I am Rage the funniest youtuber ever!'

'His real name is Josh' the blue man whispered to Jordan and Isaac.

'Hollow!' Josh said shouting.

'And I'm Aaron or Hollow if you prefer' Aaron rolled his eyes at Rage's bragging while laughing.

'Are youtubers' Jordan said 'ok well I am Venturain or Jordan and my brother here is Homelessgoomba or Isaac' Jordan said with pride.

'We need to go to Wales Isaac, so if you don't mind being in a zombie apocalypse and all' Josh asked unhappy with Aaron.

'Sure if help us find are sisters' Isaac said focusing on the road.

'Ok' Aaron look out the window with hope in his eyes.

'What's up Hollow, you look stone DEAD!' Josh said laugh at his own joke.

'Rage we don't have TIME for that.' Jordan point at his watch.

'Pun Battle!' Jordan shouted smiling at Rage.

'Not more of them.' Aaron muttered face palming.

They named items and made jokes about them if they were super bad or weren't a joke the person got a punch in the arm. Aaron loved it when Josh got it wrong. Sometime after, Josh and Jordan where too busy to notice the zombie dog thing jump in front the car that made Isaac crash, luckily the dog thing died in the crash.

'S**t' Aaron said rubbing his head.

'F**k watch where you're driving' Josh said holding his knee.

'Is anyone hurt or *gulp* bleeding?' Jordan said to everyone.

'Nope, me and Josh and fine. Josh just has a burn' Aaron said holding his head and looking at Josh as if it was his fault.

'Don't call me Josh! What if there are fans!' Josh growled.

'Get out the car and on top of something.' Isaac nervously walked out the car and on a broken van.

'What?'

'Just do it Josh' they both did what Isaac said while watching Jordan. Jordan was crouched looking crazily at a body of a real man who had shoot himself through his head.

'Blood, Stab, STAB!' Jordan repeated over and over while slowly get up. He smashed a glass window and threw a glass shard at Aaron's hand holding the knife.

'*a painful breath* Ah!' Aaron dropped the knife and held his own hand. Jordan had a creepy smile on his face as he pick up the blooded blade and smiled bigger.

'Johnny Ghost!' Isaac shouted hoping that it still worked. Jordan fell to the floor.

'What was that!?' Aaron asked.

'Oh God umm!?' Josh said scared too.

Aaron wanted to punch Josh but it weren't his fault.

'Hollow! Why you did you turn Jordan crazy!' Josh moaned at Aaron. Zombies started roar and slowly walking to the boys.

'Great job Josh now there's zombie!'

'Shut up Hollow AND DON'T…'

'Please stop fighting and swearing and, and just... help me!' Isaac demanded. Aaron and Josh look at each other for two seconds then help Isaac drag Jordan in to a house's front yard and locked the gate. Zombies bashed and roared at the gate until automatic church bell went off and leaded the zombies away. Isaac put Jordan on a deck chair someone forgot to put away and sat next to him. Josh or 'Rage' leaned against the house's door playing with a little Ragegaming Minecraft doll, no idea where it came from. Aaron sat on the other side of Isaac.

'You didn't tell me what happen to him.' Aaron look at Isaac worried that he might have said something wrong.

'Jimmy Casket' Isaac answered while tried not to be scared.

'Jimmy who?'

'Jimmy Casket is a murderer Jordan 'plays' in are videos if he sees blood he turns in to him. That's why I cover his eyes when you killed the zombie but I think zombie blood is ok.'

'Why the 'Johnny Ghost' word thing' Josh asked still playing.

'If I say 'Johnny Ghost' or someone fights him with a YouTube character they play as, it pushes Jimmy back to ghost form long story. Wow I sound like Jordan' Isaac laughed trying to cheer up. Jordan sat up and looked around. Isaac stood out. Jordan look at Isaac with a sad smile.

'Sorry'

'It's ok just… don't look at blood please' Isaac walked with a smile surprised at what he has been saying. Jordan turned to Aaron.

'You saw Jimmy didn't you' He nodded. Josh stood up, putting his toy away, to go to Jordan.

'Jordan that was cool!'

'Shut f*****g up Josh!' Aaron put his hand over Jordan eyes and punched Josh up the nose.

'Ow! Hollow.'

'Good no blood' Aaron laugh for a second then went back to Jordan. 'Sorry I really need to hit him'

'It fine. Are you ok Isaac?' Jordan got up from the deck chair and went to Isaac. 'Are the zombies get to you?'

'Kinda. I am get more serious. I don't like it.' Isaac looked at Jordan hoping for advice.

'Well you are in charge now because I am a 'murderer'

'It's not you it's, silly Jimmy Casket'

'Hmm. let's sleep'

'Ok' the boys yawned while Josh and Aaron were fighting and went to sleep.

Aaron and Isaac woke up to another teen with plastic goggles and a light green T-shirt saying 'CaptinFluke'. The green teen had a shotgun with a police symbol with thick blood all over his body and his blonde hair wasn't touched. Plus three slash marks, probably from a zombie dog, over his left eye, it's been there over night. The teen was in the door way of the house Josh was leaning on before. The shotgun was load and pointed at all of them.

'Fluke?' Aaron look puzzled

'Hollow!' Fluke ran to Aaron and gave him a hug.

'Oh man I forget you where died!' Fluke said while backing up and put his shotgun on his back with some rope.

'Why are you covered in blood' Isaac asked unsure about it.

'Look I have been through some horrible…'

'Try not to swear' Aaron whispered to help poor Isaac cope.

'…stuff just come inside. Come' Fluke walked inside leading Isaac and Aaron confused about Aaron say not to swear. Fluke showed them poor Gubiak on the floor dead with three police zombies, two with guns, joining him all four with a hole through their heads.

'That's just sick' Aaron said with horror in his eyes. Isaac just covered his mouth.

'You're scary' Isaac said in his YouTube 'Billy' voice trying to cheer up but failing.

'That's why I am covered in blood' Fluke said wiping blood off with a towel from one of the policemen zombie. But the marks on his eye wouldn't go.

'I'm moving in the afternoon to check on some people' Fluke said while putting the towel back and then loading his gun.

'You have a group?' Isaac said while turning away from the bodies and think of his sisters.

'Yeah. You guys want to help'

'Of course! Anything to get out of here' Aaron cover Gubiak with the towel from before. 'Sorry Gubiak' A gunshot came from outside.

'Who's that?' Isaac wondered. Fluke, Isaac and Aaron ran outside. Jordan and Josh had woke up and was on top of the fence surprised at something. Fluke smiled as he went to the gate, as if he knew what was there. A white hoody teen was shooting and throwing a knife at zombies like a pro and jumping from house to house. He had a bandage over both eye it looked like he couldn't see but he acted like he could. He also had a grey backpack full up with water, food and medicine.

'Will! We need to get back. Get the supplies already ready' his voice sounded like Cry the youtuber but no one thought of it.

'Two more mins' He turned to Aaron and Isaac. 'Sorry' Fluke grab everything he could and put it in his backpack. After put his backpack back on his back, he saw the teen behind Isaac and Aaron with the other boys over his shoulder. The teen nodded to encourage him.

'What?' Aaron asked. The teen sighed and put the boys on his shoulder on the floor. Aaron and Isaac turned around.

'Hi'

One day Jordan woke up, wondering which game he should play today. So he look at the clock and woke up Isaac.

'Hey! Isaac have you seen or heard Cierra and Bethany?'

'No just been asleep but I did hear knocking on the door' Isaac said yawning.

'Isaac it's the middle of the day! Bethany would at least wake us up.' Jordan just stood up and got dressed shortly before he look out the window.

Through the window the town or city, he couldn't tell anymore, was in rubble cars were flipped over, buildings crushed, and trees fallen, blood and dead bodies on the floor.

'I…Isaac wake up. Wake up!' Jordan rushed his VenturainTale shirt on and dragged Isaac out of bed.

'Jordan. What.' He yawned too tired to care. Jordan pulled him up and made him look out the window.

'W…what?!' Isaac ran to a different window the same was there.

'But….'

'We need to find the girls!'

'Jordan the blood, can you handle it' Isaac said nervously worried about his brother.

'If you help me, yes' They went outside Isaac brought Bethany's letter opener, a metal fan-made crowbar, with him. Jordan and Isaac pushed their car back on its side and got in. Before they even start moving the radio turns on.

'We interrupt this program to give **breaking news**Rising Dead! The dead has risen and eating people. Yes gamers this is a zombie apocalypse. *Static* there getting in! Turn off the camera. TURN IT OFF!'

'That's not helping' Isaac said while driving forward'

'Don't worry we can do this. Let's go Billy!' Jordan joked. Isaac laugh in secret. After hours of driving and wondering what's going on they stop. Two teenagers were in the way. One of them where in a red 'RagegamingVideos' shirt on the floor surprised by the car and the other was in a dark blue hoody holding a kitchen knife, both with square like glasses. The teen in blue was ready to stab someone but looked scared to do so.

'Look out!' Isaac said while covering Jordan's eyes. The blue teen turned around to stop a hooded man. As he stab the man his hood came off the man was no longer a man, just a rotten corpse with thick dark blood. More zombies came behind the dead man.

'Get in the car!' the blue teen yelled. Everyone got in the car not even thinking who these teens might be Jordan let them in.

'Drive!' they started driving just up north. After they got away they started talking.

'Where are you two planning to go' Jordan asked realising what he did.

'Wo, wo!' the red guy said 'Names first! I am Rage the funniest youtuber ever!'

'His real name is Josh' the blue man whispered to Jordan and Isaac.

'Hollow!' Josh said shouting.

'And I'm Aaron or Hollow if you prefer' Aaron rolled his eyes at Josh's bragging while laughing.

'Are youtubers' Jordan said 'Ok well I am Venturain or Jordan and my brother here is Homelessgoomba or Isaac' Jordan said with pride.

'We need to go to Wales Isaac, so if you don't mind being in a zombie apocalypse and all' Josh asked unhappy with Aaron.

'Sure if help us find are sisters' Isaac said focusing on the road.

'Ok' Aaron look out the window with hope in his eyes.

'What's up Hollow, you look stone DEAD!' Josh said laugh at his own joke.

'Rage we don't have TIME for that.' Jordan point at his watch.

'Pun Battle!' Jordan shouted smiling at Rage.

'Not more of them.' Aaron muttered face palming.

They named items and made jokes about them if they were super bad or weren't a joke the person got a punch in the arm. Aaron loved it when Josh got it wrong. Some while after, Josh and Jordan where too busy to notice the zombie dog thing jump in front the car that made Isaac crash, luckily the dog thing died in the crash.

'S**t' Aaron said rubbing his head.

'F**k watch where you're driving' Josh said holding his knee.

'Is anyone hurt or *gulp* bleeding?' Jordan said to everyone would.

'Nope, me and Josh and fine. Josh just has a burn' Aaron said holding his head and looking at Josh as if it was his fault.

'Don't call me Josh! What if there are fans!' Josh growled.

'Get out the car and on top of something.' Isaac nervously walked out the car and on a broken van.

'What?'

'Just do it Josh' they both did what Isaac said while watching Jordan. Jordan was crouched looking crazily at a body of a real man who had shoot himself through his head.

'Blood, Stab, STAB!' Jordan repeated over and over while slowly get up. He smashed a glass window and threw a glass shard at Aaron hand holding the knife.

'*a painful breath* Ah!' Aaron dropped the knife and held his own hand. Jordan had a creepy smile on his face as he pick up the blooded blade and smiled bigger.

'Jonny Ghost!' Isaac shouted hoping that it still worked. Jordan fell to the floor.

'What was that!?' Aaron asked.

'Oh God umm!?' Josh said scared too.

Aaron wanted to punch Josh but it weren't his fault.

'Hollow! Why you did you turn Jordan crazy!' Josh moaned at Aaron. Zombies started roar and slowly walking to the boys.

'Great job Josh now there's zombie!'

'Shut up Hollow AND DON'T…'

'Please stop fighting and swearing and, and just... help me!' Isaac demanded. Aaron and Josh look at each other for two seconds then help Isaac drag Jordan in to a house's front yard and locked the gate. Zombies bashed and roared at the gate until automatic church bell went off and leaded the zombies away. Isaac put Jordan on a deck chair someone forgot to put away and sat next to him. Josh or 'Rage' leaded against the house's door playing with a little Ragegaming Minecraft doll, no idea where it came from. Aaron sat on the other side of Isaac.

'You didn't tell me what happen to him.' Aaron look at Isaac worried that he might have said something wrong.

'Jimmy Casket' Isaac answered while tried not to be scared.

'Jimmy who?'

'Jimmy Casket is a murder Jordan 'plays' in are videos if he sees blood he turns in to him. That's why I cover his eyes when you killed the zombie but I think zombie blood is ok.'

'Why the 'Jonny Ghost' word thing' Josh asked still playing.

'If I say 'Jonny Ghost' or someone fights him with a YouTube character they play as, it pushes Jimmy back to ghost form long story. Wow I sound like Jordan' Isaac laughed trying to cheer up. Jordan sat up and looked around. Isaac stood out. Jordan look at Isaac with a sad smile.

'Sorry'

'It's ok just don't look at blood please' Isaac walked with a smile surprised at what he has been saying. Jordan turned to Aaron.

'You saw Jimmy didn't you' He nodded. Josh stood up, putting his toy away, to go to Jordan.

'Jordan that was cool!'

'Shut f*****g up Josh!' Aaron put his hand over Jordan eyes and punched Josh up the nose.

'Ow! Hollow.'

'Good no blood' Aaron laugh for a second then went back to Jordan. 'Sorry I really need to hit him'

'It fine. Are you ok Isaac?' Jordan got up from the deck chair and went to Isaac. 'Are the zombies get to you?'

'Kinda. I am get more serious. I don't like it.' Isaac looked at Jordan hoping for advice.

'Well you are in charge now because I am a 'murderer'

'It's not you it's, silly Jimmy Casket'

'Hmm. let's sleep'

'Ok' the boys yawned while Josh and Aaron were fighting and went to sleep.

Aaron and Isaac woke up to another teen with plastic goggles and a light green T-shirt saying 'CaptinFluke'. The green teen had a shotgun with a police symbol with thick blood all over his body and his blonde hair wasn't touched. Plus three slash marks, probably from a zombie dog, over his left eye, it's been there over night. The teen was in the door way of the house Josh was leaning on before. The shotgun was load and pointed at all of them.

'Fluke?' Aaron look puzzled

'Hollow!' Fluke ran to Aaron and gave him a hug.

'Of man I forget you where died!' Fluke said while backing up and put his shotgun on his back with some rope.

'Why are you covered in blood' Isaac asked unsure about it.

'Look I have been through some horrible…'

'Try not to swear' Aaron whispered to help poor Isaac cope.

'…stuff just come inside. Come' Fluke walked inside leading Isaac and Aaron confused about Aaron say not to swear. Fluke showed them poor Gubiak on the floor died with three police zombies, two with guns, joining him all four with a hole through their heads.

'That's just sick' Aaron said with horror in his eyes. Isaac just covered his mouth.

'You're scary' Isaac said in his YouTube 'Billy' voice trying to cheer up but failing.

'That's why I am covered in blood' Fluke said wiping blood off with a towel from one of the policemen zombie. But the marks on his eye wouldn't go.

'I'm moving in the afternoon to check on some people' Fluke said while putting the towel back and then loading his gun.

'You have a group?' Isaac said while turning away from the bodies and think of his sisters.

'Yeah. You guys want to help'

'Of course! Anything to get out of here' Aaron cover Gubiak with the towel from before. 'Sorry Gubiak' A gunshot came from outside.

'Who's that?' Isaac wondered. Fluke, Isaac and Aaron ran outside. Jordan and Josh had woke up and was on top of the fence surprised at something. Fluke smiled as he went to the gate, as if he knew what was there. A white hoody teen was shooting a throwing a knife a zombies like a pro and jumping from house to house. He had a bandage over both eye it looked like he couldn't see but he acted like he could. He also had a grey backpack full up with water, food and medicine.

'Will! We need to get back. Get the supplies already ready' his voice sounded like Cry the youtuber but no one thought of it.

'Two more mins' He turned to Aaron and Isaac. 'Sorry' Fluke grab everything he could and put it in his backpack. After put his backpack back on his back, he saw the teen behind Isaac and Aaron with the other boys over his shoulder. The teen nodded to encourage him.

'What?' Aaron asked. The teen sighed and put the boys on his shoulder on the floor. Aaron and Isaac turned around.

'Hi'


	2. Chapter 2

After a long time of being knocked out, Jordan woke up while everyone else was awake. Jordan was handcuffed to a radiator with a knife and a gun not too far from his reach. The place everyone was in was a small prison it was very well protected with wooden planks and wooden items. Isaac was talking to the white teen from before, rubbing his head, a little girl about seven was next to the teen drawing on a dirty notepad. Josh was laughing with another guy in a scientist uniform holding a police baton. Aaron was with Fluke or 'Will', they were both looking out of a high window in an office, looking over the building. The white teen walked to Jordan.

'Hey, I'm Ryan. Sorry for hitting you before sir' Ryan pulled his hood down and rubbed his brown hair.

'Why am I cuffed?' Jordan looked confused.

'I was checking if you guys where ok before and I saw your… reaction to the blood, I have a niece here, it just to be safe for a bit' Ryan looked at his niece then turned back. 'And don't look at the cell near the top left k'

'Sure can you take these off now' Jordan rattled the handcuffs. Ryan smiled then grab keys from his zip pocket then unlocked his handcuffs and put them back in. 'Thanks' The little girl ran to Ryan pulling his leg holding a picture.

'Uncle look at my picture!' Ryan grab the picture and smiled then showed Jordan.

'It is adorable, isn't it' the picture was of everyone in the room, and one other girl in green jumper, in a park playing together. The name Natalie was in the corner. Ryan gave Jordan the picture then started holding and praising Natalie. While Jordan looked surprised about the girl in green in the corner of the picture.

'Good job Nat!' Nat or Natalie skipped to one of the many benches and tables then went back to drawing a new picture.

'Is this a picture of the entire group' Jordan said with a figuring out face.

'Yeah. Anyway enjoy your stay, your brother knows where you sleep and I am going to help Nat' Ryan followed Natalie and sat on the floor laughing and helping her draw. Jordan mumbled to himself walking back and forth looking at the picture. After a while of thinking he ran to Isaac, who had stop rubbing his head and now sitting and playing with a fan-made Rubik cube Natalie made.

'Isaac where's Bethany's crowbar?!' Jordan almost shouted at Isaac.

'I don't know. I had it when you went Jimmy casket on me in the car'

'And Ryan saw me when I went crazy. Be right back' Jordan ran to Natalie and Ryan putting the picture on the table.

'Whoa!'

'Did you have someone with you, when you found me being crazy?!'

'I can't tell you who because they want you to find out' Ryan smiled and then turned back to Natalie's picture of a dog.

'Grr! I don't have time for this!' Josh laughed at that joke from across the room. Fluke and Aaron heard Josh laughed and went to the window and shake their heads and crossing their arms.

'That was bad pun' a voice can from the balcony above Isaac.

'I knew it!' Jordan put both hands in the air. A ginger haired girl, with a green jumper and square glasses, swung the fan-made crowbar back and forth.

'Bethany!' Isaac put down the Rubik cube, which he had completed ten times in a row already, and ran up the stairs towards Bethany. Jordan joined him shortly after.

'Where's Cierra?' Isaac asked. Bethany was going to say something but a girl in a red T-shirt, saying Sally's waffles on it, burst through one of the doors. The girl grabbed a pipe and blocked the door. Growling of zombie dogs came from the door and her poor right eye had the same slash marks as Fluke. The girl smiled and ran to the boys.

'Jordan! Isaac!' As the girl jumped and ran towards the boys, you could see her pistol and torn clothes.

'She has been through a lot' Bethany whispered proud because she had torn clothes to.

'Cierra!' both the boys cried. Fluke and Aaron saw the group and smiled at each other.

'Hey! Can you tell us about the group' Jordan asked in interest.

'Sure! Well you have meet Ryan, Natalie and Fluke. So there's just Duncan the guy in a scientist uniform he is kinda crazy after an accident' Bethany said pointing to Duncan. As the gang stated getting up to date, Josh had stop talking and was going to his cell, or room. As Josh went past the door, which was blocked out by Cierra, a zombie dog jumped through and scratched Josh's arm, drawing blood. Ryan shot the dog in the head.

'Are you ok' Ryan ran to Josh scaring Natalie. Bethany and Duncan ran to Natalie to keep here from seeing.

'S**t!' Josh stood up and held his arm. Ryan picked up the zombie dog and shoved the thing out the door so Natalie didn't see.

'It's ok' Ryan said shutting the door.

'Jordan! No!' Isaac and Cierra shouted. Everyone turned to Jordan. Jordan went to the floor holding his head. Bethany picked up Natalie and went into the office with Duncan behind her.

'Stab, stab, STAB!' Jordan repeated three times in a row.

'What's happening?' Duncan said helping him shut the door. Everyone apart from Jordan went in to the office.

'Jimmy Casket! Cierra shouted.

'Don't shoot him!' Isaac said to Fluke loading his gun and aiming threw the window. Jordan eyes went black as he grabbed Ryan's throwing knife that he had left.

'Why Ryan!' Isaac shouted in general. Poor Jordan was now crazy Jimmy Casket walking with a crazy smile. A zombie dog crashed through the window, some people hoped it would stop him, but Jimmy slit its throat before it did anything.

'I am scared, Uncle' Natalie grab Ryan's leg. Jimmy Casket stared at Josh's arm.

'Oh f**k!' Josh said scared for his life. Aaron ran to the door with Fluke and held it up.

'Help!' Aaron shouted but it didn't help Jimmy got in through the window instead. He headed to Josh who had back to a corner. Fluke aimed at Jimmy's head.

'Don't shoot!' the other VenturianTale gang shouted but he still aimed. Aaron whispered in to his ear.

'It's their brother' Fluke looked sad the lowered his gun and instead knocked him to the floor. Jimmy threw his Knife that caught Aaron's hand again.

'Ha! What are you gonna do now!' Josh said laughing holding his arm still.

'Shut up Josh' Aaron said blaming him. Josh wanted to shout at him but realized what he was doing and just sat down. Crazy Jimmy just sat and stared creepily at Natalie and Josh.

'You f**king stop' Ryan demanded calming down 'sir'. Ryan pulled his handcuffs out and went to Jimmy. Bethany pulled her crowbar out and held him down. Jimmy just smiled at the blood on Josh's arm.

'Jordan'

'I am sorry, I didn't even meet him but I bet he was nice' Duncan said putting his hand on Bethany's shoulder.

'He is not died!' Isaac said angrily but sad.

'I know, I know' everyone went back to what they were doing but Josh, Isaac and Cierra stayed. Bethany went with Ryan to help cheer Natalie up and Aaron, with Fluke, left the room to rebuild the barrier. Josh wasn't allowed to leave because otherwise Jimmy would follow.

'Can you stop him from killing me?!' Josh said super scared.

'Only if you fight him with a character you play as or he kills the one who is bleeding' Isaac said.

'What about the 'Jonny Ghost' thing'

'That only works once a day for some reason' Cierra stated.

'Josh. You wanna know my secret' Jimmy Casket smiled.

'*coughed scared*' Josh grabbed a knife on the floor. Jimmy Casket stood up and walked to the window his eyes still black as he stared at Natalie, but for some reason not smiling anymore. Isaac was next to the door of the office playing with the Rubik cube again while Cierra and Bethany talked in their character voices to try and get over that Jordan crazy. Poor Josh was forced to be in the corner of the room even though he had a knife to be protected. After a while, Aaron and Fluke came back in the office with a zombie, which was already died. Jimmy's eyes went wide as he grabbed Josh's knife, because Josh heard the door open.

'You wanna know my secret, Will'

'How do you know my name?'

'Jordan didn't listen' Jimmy said turning around and looking at Fluke 'But I did' Aaron looked angry so he threw the zombie on the floor, in front of Fluke.

'Don't look' everyone turned away while Ryan jumped from wall to wall and then through the window. He looked at Jimmy sadly as he uncuffed his hands. Jimmy just smiled crazily. Ryan took the handcuffs and went back to little Natalie think about Jordan's character. Jimmy ran to the zombie, grabbing Josh's knife again on the way, but stopped. He looked at the neck of the zombie it was not breathing. He turned to the four people on the bench smiling again. Ryan was walking to the food supply underneath Jimmy. He leaped down onto Ryan, causing everyone to look at him.

'No' Natalie said watching Jimmy raise his knife. Suddenly, one of his eyes turned to a normal brown eye.

'Jimmy even you're not that cruel' Jordan said taking the mouth back. Jordan stood back up dropping the knife. Then just silence. But being scared, Duncan hit him in the head with his baton.

'Ow' Jordan said rubbing his head now.

'Sorry' Duncan stepped back as Bethany, Cierra and Isaac ran and hugged him. Almost crushing him. Jordan smiled for almost a second then ran though his sibling to talk to Ryan.

'I am so sorry'

'It's fine'

'I am not good with blood' as Jordan talked his black eye went back to brown.

'Control your s**t Jordan' Josh and Duncan said almost instantly, laugh after.

'Is Duncan normally like this' Aaron whispers to Fluke sighing. Fluke put his shotgun on his back with his rope then continued to talk.

'No he got hit on the head by a zombie. The zombie was quite strong' Fluke said while looking at the two laughing teens. 'It's funny though I don't know why'

'Yeah' Aaron and Fluke smiled for a few minutes, then they started talk to Josh and Duncan. Of course the first thing Aaron did was hit Josh in the arm. Ryan and Isaac talked about what happen. While Jordan leaded against the wall. Ryan gently put his pistol, and his Knife, back in his left pocket the jumped and climbed to the top cell, where Jordan could not go. Natalie ran after Ryan, he was looking over the balcony for her. Bethany and Cierra walked to the cell, or room, carrying paper and pencils just talking like they used to do. Jordan was leaning against the office door looking at his hands.

'You ok' Aaron was walk to Jordan with a picture in his hand.

'What's that' Jordan said sleepy like.

'What is Jimmy like in your point of view?' Aaron asked while sitting down and giving Jordan the picture. The picture was of Jordan's family. Mum, Dad, Siblings and pets.

'Jimmy is like another side of me. He is like half of me' Jordan smiled at the picture.

'Could you make him come back again?'

'Yes but he only has full control when I see blood'

'I don't mean to be rude but can I see him'

'Whoa!'

'Sorry. Maybe later?'

'Maybe' Duncan, Josh and Fluke went in the office. Fluke fell asleep on a spinning office chair. Josh took the table and some bed sheets from one of the cells. Duncan slept on the floor stealing the bed sheets slowly. Aaron and Jordan went in the office and locked the door just in case. Aaron pushed Josh on to the floor and took the table, luckily he landed on the bed sheets near Duncan. They were too sleepy to notice. Jordan looked at all the boys then leaded against the door falling asleep, He didn't realised that one of his eyes turn black as he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Are gang have been at this prison for twelve weeks now. We join Jordan, Ryan, Fluke and Aaron in the old town just outside of their base, looking for more supplies. After last time, Jordan got an eye patch to cover his blackened eye, most people didn't bother to ask why. Everyone jumped off a roof of a small side shop. Ryan and Fluke landed like a cat, on their feet, while Jordan and Aaron land on their backs in rubbish bins.

'Haha careful' Fluke said in a sarcastic and laughing way. Ryan laugh then walked in to the side shop jumping and checking everything.

'Shut up Fluke' Aaron stated laughing too. After helping Jordan up and laugh, they went in to the side shop. The shop didn't have a lot of supplies left but there was a door in the corner of the room that Ryan was making noise in. The shelves where on the walls with three double sided ones in the middle of the shop. Two zombies where on the floor with a zombie dog next to the open door with Ryan's throwing knife in it.

'What are we looking for?' Jordan asked holding his new crossbow, which he found on a zombie six weeks ago.

'Food, ammo, medicine anything that we can use' Fluke said check some random boxes. Jordan went in to the room Ryan was in, picking up Ryan's handcuffs he dropped on the floor. Aaron follow with his new pistol in hand.

'Hey Ryan, you dropped your handcuffs'

'Oh, Thanks' Ryan put his handcuffs left pocket.

'So, what you got' Jordan said trying out a new voice for YouTube.

'Nothing, just an apple and some chocolate stuff'

'Nothing again' Fluke stated walking in the room with a box. 'Good thing I found this then' Fluke tipped the box slightly to show everyone. The box was full of medicine, food and a toy Dinosaur, which was white and pink. 'For Nat'

'Nice job' Ryan and Jordan said smiling.

'Let's head back' Aaron lead the way. The boys went in a kinda line like group as they walk above the zombie filled streets, with Ryan in front showing off his jumping skills. Fluke carried the box only just seeing where he's walking, while Aaron walks next to help make sure he doesn't drop it. Jordan walks at the back, rubbing his eye. As everyone is walking they hear a crash of bins but no zombies hear it.

'F**k' the voice was of a teen that was coming from the side of one of the shops and near the bins. An iron gate separated the bins from the zombie infested street.

'Jordan stay here with Fluke' Ryan said already on the wall near the bins. Jordan made upset face as he helped Aaron down the wall. Ryan and Aaron walked to the bins and pulled them out of the way. A teen was sitting on the floor, legs out wide. The teen had a dark blue hoody on with dark trousers on too. His right leg was showing with a ripped bandage, lucky just a horrible scab no blood. A bin lid was spinning in circle slowly tipping over next to him, like a cartoon.

'Evanz!' Aaron almost cried as he kneeled down and hugged him.

'Ow! Ow! Ow!' Evanz howled holding his leg.

'What happened to your leg?'

'A fall. Trying to get away' Evanz said proud but with a painful face.

'Let me help you up' As Aaron help Evanz up, arm over the shoulder and all, Ryan smiled and so did Fluke but a Knife went deep in his T-shirt and the wall next to him. Jordan had a Knife in his trouser leg, only the clothes were punctured. A girl teen, wearing one of the wolf head hats (the ones that look like its eating you head). She had a hoody that was around her waist and a pistol in a Lazerquest gun holder. She ran towards Fluke. Ryan threw his knife, which she dodged, then looked at him.

'Twitch! There friends!' Evanz shouted at Twitch. (It is not me! It's just a character)

'You have no balance' Twitchy said laughing and looking at Evanz and the crashed bins behind him.

'Shut up' Evanz stated laughing too. Twitch pulled out her two knives from the boys' clothes and then put them in a strap that went across her T-shirt.

'Who… whose this?!' Fluke said confused.

'This is Twitch my gang member' Evanz talked will gesturing Fluke to help Aaron keep him up. 'She saved my life and well helped me with my leg' the gang of boys and girl walked back to the base, staying on the roof of course. 'Why are you guys here' before anyone could speak Twitch interrupts.

'Steal are supplies. That's what'

'I found it first!' Fluke snapped.

'Did the knife hit you on head Fluke?' Jordan said with a smug face. Even Aaron laugh at that.

'Shut up' Fluke crossed his arms. After a while of walking and Fluke shouting at Twitch, They went back in the base barricading the door on the way in, just encase. Everyone was still there. Isaac was on a beach with Bethany practising drawing, Natalie was drawing too but not practicing. Josh and Duncan were leaning against the middle balcony telling jokes and watching Cierra. Now Cierra had tied two ropes from one middle balcony to the other with bed sheets below it, she was practicing her jumping and agility.

'You are as agile as a. cat.' Ryan said walking in smiling at Cierra's progress.

'Is he in love' Evanz wispered for a joke.

'No! I don't think any way' Jordan answered whispering. Fluke and Aaron put Evanz on the beach with Isaac, Bethany and Natalie. Jordan joined them with Isaac Rubik cube. Fluke and Aaron went to the office to keep guard and to store the supplies. Twitch jumped around, like Ryan, Looking over the place.

'Hi Jordan' Isaac stated smiling and drawing a dog version of Bethany.

'Hey Jordan' Bethany said doing the same but a version of Isaac instead.

'Who are you?' Natalie said in a cute voice, that no one could resist, looking at Evanz.

'I'm Evanz… sweetie' Evanz said in pain and wondering how to talk to a child.

'Smooth Evanz' Josh shouted.

'Shut the, f**k up' Evanz shouted back.

'You swore' Natalie said scared

'Sorry' Evanz held his leg and mumbled 'No swearing got it' Ryan jumped from wall to wall back to his room. 'He's energetic isn't he?'

'He practices' Jordan said trying to do the Rubik cube. While everyone was talking Cierra failed a jump and landed on the side of the office window.

'That was close, whoa' Cierra said walking in though the broken window, shaking her hair and holding her arm.

'Whoa! What! Where!' Fluke said waking up, spinning on his chair.

'You sure' Aaron said laugh about the joke from earlier.

'Shut up' Fluke put his plastic goggles on and went to sleep in his chair.

'So, what you doing' Cierra asked did a silly voice.

'Well I'm sorting out the food supplies' Aaron did exactly what he said, Putting each piece of food and medicine bottles in old file cupboards for prisoner cases.

'It's Freddie' Cierra laughed as held up the toy dinosaur.

'Oh, that's for Nat' Aaron put the box away then wiped his hands.

'Can you give it to her? I am gone watch Fluke'

'Got it' Cierra took the toy and walked to the bench, which everyone was on. Isaac and Bethany where still drawing, but Evanz and Natalie were talking and getting along.

'Natalie, this is Freddie' Cierra said put the toy on the table. 'And he still has his baby teeth' Cierra stated with her Sally voice then siting on a rock, because there was no more spaces. Natalie pick up the toy dinosaur and hugged it.

'I love him!'

'Don't thank me, thank Fluke' Cierra smiled and so did her siblings. After a while of talking, drawing and playing, Twitch drop out of the balcony with an injection.

'Were did you get that' Evanz and Bethany asked.

'In one of the cells. You guys are rubbish' Twitch laughed as she injected Evanz leg.

'Thanks' Evanz said while put his leg back on the floor.

'No prob' Twitch jumped around searching the place, smiling herself. Josh and Duncan went into the office going to sleep in their places before, Duncan took the bed sheets this time thou. Not long after, everyone else went to their rooms. Bethany and Cierra went to their room, with Isaac and Jordan just next to them. Twitch was on the top balcony rail, sleeping. Natalie ran to join Ryan to sleep. Fluke just snored and spun on his chair while Aaron carried Evanz and put him on top of a different table to Josh. Aaron sat on the floor and then stole a pillow from Duncan.

'Hey. Can you make Josh promise something?' Evanz asked while lying down.

'What?'

'No sheep jokes' Aaron and Evanz laughed then went to sleep. But No one slept for very long. Silly Josh was get some water but, by accident, let a zombie in and then the others outside.

'S**t' Josh said drawing his knife, having no idea how to hold the thing.

'Josh!' Ryan shouted throwing his knife at the zombies. Ryan had no pistol for some reason and he didn't sound like himself.

'You guys are rubbish' Twitch said throwing both her knifes jumping everywhere, the zombies followed her in anger. 'Let's dance zombies!' She did pretty good job at killing the 'zombies'. Unfortunately the dog zombies' care more about the boys. Growling with sharpened claws and dripping blood.

'Oh s**t' Josh and Ryan said. As the zombies' dog ran closer, Ryan picked up Josh and went back for everyone, but sadly had to leave Jordan and Fluke. The dogs surround the office, some of them went through the window.

'Nope! Nope! Nope!' Jordan repeated scared, not just waking up Fluke but jumping through the office window shooting the dogs to with his crossbow.

'What. Dogs!' Fluke said surprised as he woke.

'Help. Nope! Nope!' Jordan keep shooting but the zombies would stop. Fluke load his shotgun and started shooting. Meanwhile at the top balcony, everyone were fighting just outside of Ryan's room, he wouldn't let them in.

'Ryan!' Isaac shouted.

'You can't leave Jordan alone!' Bethany added in rage.

'He is CRAZY!' Ryan said not taking it anymore.

'Don't fight' Natalie hugged her dinosaur, scared. Everyone felt sad as the watched Natalie.

'Guys close Natalie's eye. And don't look over the balcony' Twitch said. She flew across the room in to the office. 'Sorry Jordan'

'No I don't want to!' Jordan shouted as he continued to shoot the zombie dogs.

'Sorry' Twitch threw one of knives at Jordan's chick. She ducked out the way, as the knife just got his chick and in to the wall. Jordan's other eye went black as he pulled out the knife from the wall. Three zombies dog jumped through the window but stop and slowly walked backwards, whimpering.

'You wanna know my secret! Doggies' Jimmy laughed and smiled creepy as he jumped out of the office killing the zombies. For some reason, the dog zombies ran away and Jimmy killed most of the human zombies in the prison then blocked the door. Everyone was confused about Jimmy helping them, as they walked to the bottom floor.

'Twitch why' Isaac and Josh asked

'You scared Josh' Evanz, Fluke and Aaron laughed as they pulled Josh away from Jimmy.

'*Crazy laugh* Thanks' Jimmy threw the knife on the floor and threw the eye patch away.

'Mine!' Twitch grab the knife off the floor.

'You…you don't wanna do that'

'It's mine' Twitch jumped back to the middle balcony and went to sleep. As Twitch jumped away, one eye went brown on Jimmy.

'This is why I had the eye patch' Jordan said trying to take the voice back.

'Now we share' Jimmy creepy stated trying to take the voice back too. Ryan took out his handcuff from his right pocket. 'I. HATE those things' Jimmy smacked the handcuffs out of Ryan's hands.

'Looks like no handcuffs' Jordan smiled in a way as if he agreed with Jimmy on that. Isaac and Cierra walked up to Jordan and whispered.

'Can you handle this'

'Just' Jordan whispered backed.

'We trust you' Cierra added. Everyone went back to sleep in the rooms. But Jordan, or Jimmy, slept in a top security cell, just encase. While Jordan was a sleep Twitch put a kitchen knife in front of his door.

'There you go Jimmy' then Twitch went to sleep. Ryan Jumped down then unlocked Jordan's cell. Jimmy took over as he woke up, he ran out the cell grabbing the knife.

'Shh, Jimmy I need you' Ryan hit Jimmy in the head knocking him out.


	4. Chapter 4

Jordan and Jimmy weren't looking good. The Ryan that knocked him out was an imposter and Poor him/them were handcuffed, both hands, to a rusty, metal school gate. Jordan sighed as he woke up completely. From what he could see, the fake Ryan was talking to some guys on the roof with different types of snipers and rifles. The real Ryan was faster sleep outside the math block building, which could just be seen. Josh, Duncan and Fluke were fighting in the quad, each of them had a weird collar thing that just didn't strangle them. The collar was attached by a long chain that touch the wall. No one else could be seen. A prison guard sat on top of the door, which lead to the main building, laugh as he watched the boys' fight in front of him.

'Jimmy, what did you do' Jordan mumbled as he tried to stand up but failing because the gate was like a grid.

'It's not me this time' Jimmy responded in his head.

'Well what happen then, you were in control'

'Ryan… Ryan hit me'

'I can feel that'

'We should stab that man on the door' Jimmy took the mouth and smiled 'I could do it in front of his friends'

'Actually, Jimmy can you stealth kill'

'Kill. Stab. I can kill in any way'

'Let's sort something out Jimmy' Jordan and Jimmy talked out a way to share the body, Jimmy had to behave with killing everyone. After nodding and think of a plan, Jordan took the first part.

'Fluke, Josh' Jordan whispered just loud enough for Fluke to hear. Fluke stopped shouting at Josh and Duncan and walked to Jordan but the stupid chain wouldn't stretch too far.

'Welcome to the party, Jordan'

'Where is everyone?'

'Bethany, Cierra and Twitch are in the large art room on the second floor. Natalie and Evanz are in the science lab. Ryan is somewhere near the math block and…' Fluke tugged on his collar thinking. 'Isaac and Aaron are…' He hit himself in the head to try and remember. 'The storage cupboard? Around the science labs anyway'

'Thanks' Jordan nodded. Meanwhile…

'OK!' Duncan shouted just a foot away from Josh, holding his collar.

'WE GOOD!' Josh responded.

'YEAH!'

'GOOD!' Josh and Duncan paused for a second then laughed. The prison guard jumped of the building and grabbed his rife and pointed it at Duncan and Josh.

'Go back to your corners!' Josh and Duncan looked scared and did what he said, while also sitting and messing with their collars. The guard saw Fluke talking to Jordan and then shouted at fake Ryan. 'James!' James pressed a button on a remote control aiming at him, if you looked close enough a tag on the remote said 'dog obedient collar' on it. Poor Fluke got pulled back and zapped, painfully. Duncan got back to his senses and ran to him, he was just in his reach of his chain. Josh even checked if Fluke is ok.

'Don't talk to the guard dog' the guard went back to his door. Jordan rattled his handcuffs in anger. Jimmy even took the mouth and Shouted.

'Stab! Stab! STAB!'

'Shh!' James shouted back. 'Just guard'

'Guard?' Jordan wondered mumbling again.

'Turn around' Jimmy said in his head. Jordan turned his head, across his shoulder, to see loads of zombie dogs scared and whimpering because of Jordan near the gate. Some of them growled angrily slowly backing up.

'Jimmy, did you scare zombies?!' Jordan mumbled

'Only dogs' Jimmy smiled in Jordan's head. Jordan rattled his handcuffs more then looked back to the quad. Some men took a zombie dog with a knife in its shoulder, still alive, in to the area were Fluke point at for the science rooms. Poor Fluke kept tugging his collar as he lay on the floor. He looked at the guard for a few seconds, as he walked away, and then signalled Duncan. Duncan sneaked to the guard's bag, just reaching the zip. He searched and searched to find a knife at the bottom of the bag.

'Got it' Duncan whispered waving the knife at Fluke for a second to make sure he saw.

'Throw it to him' Fluke said and signalled. Duncan put the bag back where it was then slid the knife to Jordan. It didn't go too far since he was the furthest away from Jordan.

'Josh!' Fluke quietly shouted. The guard walked back and sat on his door frame, falling asleep with some other man behind him. Josh stopped tugging his collar, like an angry dog, then grabbed the knife.

'Slide it to Jordan!' Duncan stated and signalling frantically. Josh laughed at the frantically waving as he kicked the knife to the side of him.

'Don't laugh!' The man shouted at Josh but he continued. James pressed the button but pointing at Josh this time. Josh got a long zap making him kick the knife to Jordan by accident. 'Listen next time' the man sad in a smug way.

'Thanks' Fluke said giving thumps up to Josh while also holding that stupid obedient collar. Jordan nodded as he held the knife.

'Stab! Stab the handcuffs'

'Shh' Jordan unlocked the handcuffs using knife, by moving the tip in the lock. He rubbed his hands, worried about the red marks on them, then waited. Jordan sat at the gate as the guards locked up and reinforced the barricades. They went to sleep in offices, Class rooms, the roof and the field for some reason. Jordan grabbed his new knife and ran to the quad. The quad was a concrete square with four benches around the edges. Fluke, Josh and Duncan were in each corner on the quad, where there chains connected to the wall. All of the boys couldn't sleep so they just sat there holding there collars, trying not to be strangled.

'Jordan! I knew you could do it!' Fluke said quietly while standing up and tugging on the chain.

'Shh, where's the lock'

'There's a lock on the chain but not on this collar' Jordan nodded and then unlocked there chains.

'Come on guys' the boys went to different doors, none of them open.

'What's your plan Jordan' Duncan said will walking to Jordan, at the main door.

'Come on Jimmy, please' Jordan closed his eyes and pleaded. As he opened them again he creepily smiled as he twirling his knife.

'No… more. Locks' Jimmy jumped on top of the door frame, trying to not make any noise, then literally cut the door frame off, and the door fell off in the process. Fluke grabbed the door quickly before it made any noise.

'Good job' Duncan stated quietly then mumbled. 'And I thought I was crazy' the boys stealthily walked into school's lab rooms corridor. The corridor had lots of wooden patch work on the walls and floor. The science rooms looked fine but some of the number plates, that used to direct the students to their classrooms, were worn off and replaced with red symbols and words. On two of the doors the number plate stated, in red texted, '/experiments/' the slashes were from claw marks from the zombie before I guess.

'Why would a school have experiments' Josh said still tugging his collar.

'Yeah, it would be call practical's' Duncan added doing the same. Fluke nodded and then looked through the door, while Jimmy looked through the other one. Through Fluke's door, there were Isaac and the girls, but not Natalie.

'Well I was wrong about the girls'

'Blood! Stab! Blood!' In Jimmy's door, there was three guards asleep around Evanz and Natalie, on the classroom tables. He didn't see much but there was a knife next to Evanz's leg.

'Which door should we go through first?' Duncan asked while he was not crazy.

'How about you go with Jordan…'

'Jimmy! Casket!' Jimmy interrupted.

'Yeah. Go in that door and me a Josh go through my door' Fluke continued.

'Duncan… Duncan can go with you' Jimmy said happily nodding. Duncan nodded, ok with it. (First Fluke's room!) Everyone in the room had the collars on, but no chains. Twitch was messing with the lock on the window, while Isaac was pulling on it, Bethany and Cierra saw the guys messing with the door. They smiled from behind the door.

'How do we open this door?' Fluke said to them, while Josh scratched his collar like a dog.

'Get. This. Thing. Off!' Josh said every time he pulled the collar.

'Shh Josh!' Duncan said as a guard made a grumbling noise. Josh had given up about being called Rage ages ago.

'The Ryan imposter has the key' Twitch said giving up on the window and now sitting down on a student chair, tapping the desk.

'Thanks' Fluke gave a thumps up then started to sneak back outside. While Duncan pulled up Josh to get on top onto of the roof, Fluke looked at the gate Jordan was at. The ton of zombies, and zombie dogs, were now growling, scratching and fighting just to get in, some of the guards woke up and started throwing supplies in to keep them from getting smarter.

'Come on Fluke' Duncan put his hand down and started whispering again as Fluke stared terrified at the zombies.

'Yeah… Right' Fluke grab Duncan's hand while staring at the floor. Duncan pulled both of them behind the turbine vents and then shuck Fluke.

'What's wrong?'

'Fluke has a history with dogs' Josh ducked but kept scratching.

'Will you stop scratching?!' Fluke said trying not to shout and changing the subject.

'I can't. It's. Itchy!' Josh continued to scratch. Aaron and Ryan can up behind and slapped him upside the head.

'Ow! Hollow?! Ryan?!' Josh jumped banging his head on the turbine. Ryan smiled as he showed his pistol.

'Where?! How?!' Fluke grabbed his hair confused, he almost pulled his goggles off.

'Long story' Aaron smiled as he twirled some keys in his hands. Also if you looked at sleeping James his pockets were turned inside out.

'You sneaky b***erd!' Josh smiled and stopped actually scratching. (Now Jimmy's room!) His door was unlocked. Jimmy tip-toed in the room smiling as he stealthily walked to Natalie's table.

'Jimmy or Jordan?' Evanz asked as he looked at Jimmy worried. Jimmy cut Natalie's handcuffs in one slice then smiled at him creepily. 'Jimmy' Evanz looked back at the table he was on. Jimmy cut Evanz free the looked at his arm. Evanz's arm had been cut several and he had now had a wolf paw glove on it.

'Cool glove' Jordan said having his turn of controlling.

'Twitch gave it to me in cause of an injury' Evanz held his arm smiling happily at it. Jordan carried Natalie out of the school then came back to carry Evanz.

'Why were they cutting you up?'

'Let's just say that they are crazy' Evanz nodded will putting his feet back on the floor. Natalie tapped Jordan's leg then pointed, scarily at a basket. He went over and saw that some zombie arms, legs and tails were piled in there.

'Damn' Jordan said cringing while Jimmy smiled in his head again. Evanz limped over covering Natalie's eyes. After a while of sneaking and crawling everyone met in the quad, everyone either talked, scratched or looked at the zombies growling at the gate.

'We need to get out of here' Aaron agued

'We need re… revenge!' Jimmy said taking the mouth and the arm, twirling the knife around.

'No!' Duncan said pushing in the circle the group made.

'We need keys! To take off. This! F**king! Collar!' Josh demanded itching like mad.

'You need to get to your corners!' James said with a pistol and the remote in his hands, looking angry as he jumped in front of the broken door frame. Everyone backed up dropping everything. 'Back to your corners!' He shot at the floor in anger, right next to Natalie's feet. Ryan wanted to shout at him but Twitch grab his shoulder and shuck her head, everyone walked to the corners. Bethany had had enough with him and throw her crowbar at his head, it hit but didn't do much. 'Listen!' James shot Bethany straight in the head knocking her on the floor.

'You b***h!' Ryan snapped at him.

'Stab!' Jimmy took control and both eyes went full black, Jordan had no problem with this. Jimmy weren't smiling any more just anger in his face.

'Jimmy' Isaac shouted Jimmy not responding just twirling his knife as he walked dogging James's shots, James was very scared.

'Corner! Corner?!' James continued to shout getting more scared the closer Jimmy came, he even press the button loads of times but it didn't work. 'Stop! Corner.' Jimmy throw his knife stopping him from running then jumped on him and you can guess what happened next. 'Mercy?' James scarily smiled at Jimmy but he just put the knife closes to his throat.

'Mercy?! Jimmy doesn't know the word' Jimmy killed him on the spot then walked, grabbing Bethany on the way still walking. Everyone was scared but followed. The zombies jumped over the fence but Jimmy just walked through.

'*Growling, Barking, Snarling*' All the zombie dog yapped slowly backing away from Jimmy. Everyone climbed and jumped, in silence, walking to the base not talking, not even Josh spoke.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been two days since the lasted chapter and Bethany's death. Everyone is back at the base. Fluke and Aaron in the office protecting the outside, Isaac was with Cierra drawing pictures of Bethany and the gang before she died, Natalie was asleep on the beach's table with Ryan loading his guns next to her, Twitch and Evanz where with Isaac and Cierra. Jordan was leaning over the balcony that his room was on, his eyes where black and brown again. He had the picture, which Natalie drew of the gang, in his hand while he stared at the make-shift grave next to the main door. The grave was a long ditch that was cover with stones, mud and a stick, in the shape of a cross, lay above it. Jordan smiled as he dropped his knife and looked at the crowbar smiling. If you are wondering where Josh and Duncan are, they have been trusted, to get supplies without dying but they had to be able to see the prison.

'Will Jordan be ok?' Evanz asked resting his leg on the bench and looked concerned for Jordan.

'It was pretty hard for all of us. So I don't blame him' Cierra answered looking at Jordan then Evanz.

'Poor guy' Evanz looked at Jordan, who was now looking at the grave again. Isaac looked up smiling at Twitch, she was playing with Josh's Minecraft toy, and she sometimes messed with Isaac's Rubik cube. Ryan put his gun away then jumped to Jordan on the balcony.

'Hey bud' Ryan said leaning with Jordan looking at the crowbar. 'She would want you to have it' He smiled now looking at Jordan. Jordan smiled at him as he put the crowbar on his back, which meant he put it in his new bag Ryan gave him that was red and blue like his logo.

'Thanks'

'Mercy! Stab! Mercy?!' Jimmy rambled on in Jordan's head, still angry with James and confused which Ryan was which. They looked at each other for a few minutes then Ryan smiled and jumped to his room.

'Can you even do them?' Cierra was asking as Twitch was trying to do the Rubik cube.

'I can do this!' Twitch said pulling the Rubik cube almost peeling of the colours. Isaac laughed at Twitch as she shouted at the cube. Everyone was messing around or talking just calming down, if you were there then you wouldn't think there were a zombie apocalypse outside.

Meanwhile Josh and Duncan were walking on the street roof of a bank. Duncan was looking through a skylight of the bank's lobby while Josh was throwing stones at human zombies, run against the wall trying to get him.

'We could get in by lock-picking with something or we could use my baton to knock this skylight out or…'

'*Laughs while pointing at the zombies hitting their heads*'

'Are you even listening?!' Duncan marched to Josh taking his stone then throwing it away. Duncan throw almost all of them at a zombie dog. 'S**t' the dog growled and then jumped with two other dogs with it. They both ran while talking and dodging as the zombies snapped and jumped. 'Why don't you listen?!'

'I was bored' Josh said running faster than Duncan.

'We need to fight them'

'Do we have to?!' Duncan nodded. They both turned around drawing there weapons, Duncan with his baton and Josh with his fists. Josh isn't trusted with guns. Soon after they turned around their mouths dropped. When they turned around two people stood above the, now dead, dogs. One of them was a boy teen with brown hair, a black tank top and dark blue pants. He had a red bandana on his head just above his eyes, he also had a machete with, almost like, claw marks but not from the zombie dogs. The other person was a girl. She had a purple torn T-shirt, black leggings and, very interesting, brown boots that had a knife's handle sticking out. She had some bandages around both of her wrists but there were no blood on them. She had a fancy backpack, it looked like it would hold a lot. On here her chest was a police gun-vest with two pistols, she looked like a cowboy ready to draw at any movement.

'What are you guys doing' the boy said waving his machete around.

'Don't listen to him' whispered to them 'He's crazy'

'Hey!' He stood up gently punching her in the arm.

'Who are you guys?' Duncan looked confused as he put his baton away.

'Sorry I am Fruity devil Dani! No. Urgh' she said shaking her head and slapping it too.

'*laughs* and I am Tenacity!' Tenacity spun his machete laughing at Dani messing up. Josh was going to say a joke but then Duncan interrupted.

'Do you guys have supplies?'

'Yeah why?'

'Are group needs some food and ammo' Tenacity and whispered to Dani.

'They have got a base' He said almost sighing like it's a bad thing. She leaned in smirking, just like if she was going to whisper but didn't.

'Well. Start moving'

'*Sigh*' She rolled her eyes then grabbed him by the ear.

'Where are we going then?' She held Tenacity up high smiling as she looked at them while Josh and Duncan laughed. She dropped him as Duncan showed the way. While Tenacity walked behind them rubbed his ear with a cartoon, grumpy smile as he walked. Josh was going to make a joke about Tena's machete but Dani talked first.

'Careful. He knows how to use that thing' Duncan and Josh laughed.

'What's so funny?' Tena said poking Dani, careful, with his machete.

'Nothing!' Dani said laughing quietly. They all quietly laugh all the way. When they get to the base they run in to the door and slam it to stop the zombies from getting in. Ryan jumped from his room, to the balcony, then to the door with Fluke and Aaron following him down the stairs.

'Who are these? And where is the supplies!' Fluke looked confused and angry at something. Duncan was going to explain but Tena interrupted.

'We just want a to stay the night'

'Don't listen to him I'm the leader' Dani smirked.

'Grr' Tena said as quietly as possible.

'We have supplies. If we can…' Dani's words trailed off as she saw Twitch. Twitch was still messing with the Rubik cube laughing as she tried to turn if, everyone else on the table was laughing with her.

'Sarah?' Dani said. Tena almost jumped as he looked at the table too.

'Who?' Josh asked super confused.

'Josh. Shut up' Duncan whispered to Josh while pulling him back. Twitch looked up to see Tena and Dani staring surprised.

'Andy!' The three ran colliding in a huge bear hug, they all wanted to cry but they all pretended to be brave. 'Big bro'

'Little sis' Finally they managed to let go of each of and talk.

'How did you two survive!?' Twitch said wiping her eyes.

'We can manage a few little zombies' Dani crossed her arms and smirked to try and stop Twitch from looking like a red tomato. Twitch did a little laughed then calmed down.

'Can these guys come in?' Twitch said to Fluke.

'As long as you're happy. Yeah!' Fluke smiled then turned to Dani and Tena. 'Since you know Twitch so well, she will be you're guided. Bye' Fluke walked to the office but Aaron had to say something's.

'Come on you two' Aaron signalled to Josh and Duncan while walking to the office too. Obviously, they ran after him making jokes about awkward stories.

'Welcome!' Twitch laughed. All three of them jumped and climbed to meet everyone. I will tell you about two of the meetings. They jumped to the office then inside. Fluke was on his computer chair looking out the window checking the do, Aaron was on his table, or bed, talking to Fluke but turn when heard the door open. While Josh, Duncan and Evanz, he was going to sleep because it was late, Josh and Duncan were leaning against the wall still talking, the bed was taken for sleepy Evanz. 'Tena this is the Ragegaming crew and Duncan'

'Hey' Duncan crossed his arms.

'Yogscast Duncan right?' Duncan stopped crossing his arm and nodded. 'Nice Twitchy loves you guys videos' Duncan shuck Tena's hand not listening to what he said. After smiling for a bit, He stopped shaking his hand then drew his machete, He figured out who Josh was. He grabbed Josh by the scruff of his neck then whispered in his ear.

'No beeping jokes ok!' Tena tried to say it as calm as possible but you could tell he was angry.

'Told you *sniggered*' Dani whispered to Josh with a small laugh.

'Wait. How do you know him?' Evanz asked waking up confused as Tena let go of Josh.

'He's a fan. Duh! *Laughs*' Josh laughed at the voice he used.

'No I hate your jokes actually' Tena said putting his machete away.

After the rest of the meet in the office Twitch, who was secretly laughing, lead them to Natalie. Ryan was sitting next to her on the bench, he had joined her the moment they came in.

'This is Natalie and Ryan' Twitch said happily but then whispered to them 'don't ask the eye thing'

'Hello friend, Hi' Ryan seemed more relax now so Twitch smiled at him.

'What's with the band' Dani asked pointing at her eyes. Twitch sighed but looked at them anyway.

'It for my identity! I can still see' Ryan stud up and pointed at his eyes.

'Ok and why are you jumping everywhere?' Tena asked being serious, as he normally is.

'You ask a lot of question sir' Ryan sat back down and tilted his head slightly as he looked at the two

of them. Natalie did a little yawn the sat up gently. Natalie looked at them and grabbed Ryan. Ryan put his arms around her and said.

'Nat it's ok! There are friends' Nat didn't let go so Ryan kept hugging her.

'Nat do you trust me?' Twitch kneeled and looked Natalie in the eye. She nodded. 'Well I trust these people with my life' Dani and Tena smiled at Twitch.

'You do?'

'I do' Ryan let go of her as she walked towards Dani.

'Hi' Natalie gave a little wave nervously.

'Hi, you ok' Dani smiled and gave a little laugh. Natalie smile back and laughed.

They got along very well! They meet everyone else and it went very well! After all that Dani and Tena sat at the table Twitch was at before. They all talked and asked question. Everything was fine. But Jordan and Jimmy were fighting.

'Jordan! MY TURN!' Jimmy said.

'What!?'

'I want the body back!'

'We made an agreement!'

'I just want to get out of there and killing are sister is just…'

'It's ok Jimmy. It's ok to have feelings'

'Shut up! Stab! Stab! Stab!' Jimmy took the body, eyes and all, and jumped to Jordan's room. He smile his creepy smile as he took a knife from the room. He jumped to the ground floor to kill the new people but saw Tena's machete.

'New knife, hey'

'Jimmy no. Jimmy!' Jordan shouted at him but he didn't listen. Jimmy smiled as he sneaked towards Tena.

Tena turned around and looked confused. 'You ok Jordan?' Jimmy stood up and swallowed quickly covering his eyes.

'Fine!' Jimmy tried to do Jordan's voice while also sound not crazy. Jordan's voice is lower than Jimmy's and he also talks slower, plus he has a less crazy tone of voice.

'Ok' Twitch didn't tell them about Jimmy because she thought it was under control. Jimmy smile as Tena turn away, he quickly grabbed one of Ryan's bandages and puts it over his eyes so no one could see that they were black. He continued to smile as he walked to the table. He stayed quite trying not to give him away, but he got the voice down.

'Why do you have Ryan's eye band Jordan?' Evanz asked grabbing the Rubik cube from before. Jimmy kept thinking of what Jordan would say, but instead just shrugged and looked around. It's had for Jimmy to just stay still with so many people and not at least talk or kill. So to keep quite he messed with his knife under the table, he even kept glancing at Tena's machete. After a while Jimmy couldn't take it and walked to his room. Jordan couldn't do anything to Jimmy so in his sleep he took the eyes and looked at window of his room. In case you were wondering, when you wear Ryan's bandages over your eyes you can still see just everything is a bit blurry. Not long after he heard three noises one was pounding on the door, Jimmy thought it was zombies at the door, then it was shouting, Jordan was getting worried but Jimmy just turned and smiled as he dozed, and the final noise gunshot. That got them both worried so they ran to the balcony and ducked to see what was going on. There were loads of guys with guns searching for the group in the cells, Fluke, Aaron, Duncan and Rage was walking down the stairs angry at the man behind them. Almost everyone in the group was tied against the benches shouting and snapping at the men with guns. Before Jimmy started listening he jumped, trying to be quite, to the higher balcony.

'Where is he?' A man in a suit, with a knife and an umbrella asked.

'I don't know who he is' Aaron didn't want to look at him as he talked.

'You know who'

'No we don't!' Ryan shouted as him looked at floor doing the same as Aaron.

'Gregory' the man sighed.

'We don't have a Gregory here' Twitch responded.

'I saw him befor…' The man smiled as Jimmy jumped balcony to balcony and then slamming the floor.

'Not! My! Name!' Jimmy shouted as he threw two knives at the men behind the man.

'You are Gregory'

'No I'm not!' Jimmy continued to throw knives, which he found, at the men. The man smiled but didn't realise that his men were turning I to zombies because of Jimmy bad shot. Held his head shaking it he was in pain.

'What's. Happening?!' Tena asked.

'Yeah is this normal? He's in pain!' Aaron asked not taking his eyes off Jimmy.

'I… I don't know' Isaac said doing the same. Jimmy's eyes for a few seconds had a blue glow and he had a little scared boy's voice.

'You forgot me' the voice said before turning back to black.

'Gah!' Jimmy shouted before his eyes turned brown and the fell down asleep.

'*chuckle* grab him' A zombie rose behind him and growled. The man gasped then ran out of sight. Jordan felt his head and groaned.

'What happen…? Ah! Jordan said jumping up from the floor as a zombie stumbled towards him.

'Long story now help us!' Josh said in a tired and scared way. Jordan set everyone free and started to get out of the base. No chance there staying there anymore. Everyone was pretty fine apart from Jordan's head and Fluke feeling dizzy. They got to the roof and started talking.

'We need to get away from here' Ryan said putting Natalie on his shoulders.

'But where?' Aaron said covering Josh's mouth before he made a joke.

'To the coast! We need a boat' Dani added.

'What if the zombies are on the other countries' Twitch crossed her arms.

'At least it's start' Jordan nodded holding his head.

'Yeah we agree stay here is doing nothing for us' Isaac said with pride as he spoke for him and Cierra.

'*cough* Where's Duncan and Evanz?' Josh said looking around. Ryan, Isaac and Fluke looked the floor.

'Guys? Not they couldn't' Aaron kicked a stone and held his head.

'What about Duncan?' Josh added not sound as stupid as he normally is.

'He went after the man' Ryan said.

'Let just go guys' Jordan said before Fluke's eyes turn black as he grab his shotgun and pointed it at Jordan. Jimmy was in Fluke's body.

Jordan and Jimmy weren't looking good. Poor him/them were handcuffed, both hands, to a rusty, metal school gate. Jordan sighed as he woke up completely. From what he could see, the fake Ryan was talking to some guys on the roof with different types of snipers and rifles. The real Ryan was faster sleep outside the math block building, which could just be seen. Josh, Duncan and Fluke were fighting in the quad, each of them had a weird collar thing that just didn't strangle them. The collar was attached by a long chain that touch the wall. No one else could be seen. A prison guard sat on top of the door, which lead to the main building, laugh as he watched the boys' fight in front of him.

'Jimmy, what did you do' Jordan mumbled as he tried to stand up but failing because the gate was like a grid.

'It's not me this time' Jimmy responded in his head.

'Well what happen then, you were in control'

'Ryan… Ryan hit me'

'I can feel that'

'We should stab that man on the door' Jimmy took the mouth and smiled 'I could do it in front of his friends'

'Actually, Jimmy can you stealth kill'

'Kill. Stab. I can kill in any way'

'Let's sort something out Jimmy' Jordan and Jimmy talked out a way to share the body, Jimmy had to behave with killing everyone. After nodding and think of a plan, Jordan took the first part.

'Fluke, Josh' Jordan whispered just loud enough for Fluke to hear. Fluke stopped shouting at Josh and Duncan and walked to Jordan but the stupid chain wouldn't stretch too far.

'Welcome to the party, Jordan'

'Where is everyone?'

'Bethany, Cierra and Twitch are in the large art room on the second floor. Natalie and Evanz are in the science lab. Ryan is somewhere near the math block and…' Fluke tugged on his collar thinking. 'Isaac and Aaron are…' He hit himself in the head to try and remember. 'The storage cupboard? Around the science labs anyway'

'Thanks' Jordan nodded. Meanwhile…

'OK!' Duncan shouted just a foot away from Josh, holding his collar.

'WE GOOD!' Josh responded.

'YEAH!'

'GOOD!' Josh and Duncan paused for a second then laughed. The prison guard jumped of the building and grabbed his rife and pointed it at Duncan and Josh.

'Go back to your corners!' Josh and Duncan looked scared and did what he said, while also sitting and messing with their collars. The guard saw Fluke talking to Jordan and then nodded at fake Ryan. Fake Ryan pressed a button on a remote control aiming at him, if you looked close enough a tag on the remote said 'dog obedient collar' on it. Poor Fluke got pulled back and zapped, painfully. Duncan got back to his senses and ran to Fluke, he was just in his reach of his chain. Josh even checked if Fluke is ok.

'Don't talk to the guard dog' the guard went back to his door. Jordan rattled his handcuffs in anger. Jimmy even took the mouth and Shouted.

'Stab! Stab! STAB!'

'Shh!' Fake Ryan shouted back. 'Just guard'

'Guard?' Jordan wondered mumbling again.

'Turn around' Jimmy said in his head. Jordan turned his head, across his shoulder, to see loads of zombie dogs scared and whimpering because of Jordan near the gate. Some of them growled angrily slowly backing up.

'Jimmy, did you scare zombies?!' Jordan mumbled

'Only dogs' Jimmy smiled in Jordan's head. Jordan rattled his handcuffs more then looked back to the quad. Some men took a zombie dog with a knife in its shoulder, still alive, in to the area were Fluke point at for the science rooms. Poor Fluke kept tugging his collar as he lay on the floor. He looked at the guard for a few seconds, as he walked away, and then signalled Duncan. Duncan sneaked to the guard's bag, just reaching the zip. He searched and searched to find a knife at the bottom of the bag.

'Got it' Duncan whispered waving the knife at Fluke for a second to make sure he saw.

'Throw it to him' Fluke said and signalled. Duncan put the bag back where it was then slid the knife to Jordan. It didn't go too far since he was the furthest away from Jordan.

'Josh!' Fluke quietly shouted. The guard walked back and sat on his door frame, falling asleep with some other man behind him. Josh stopped tugging his collar, like an angry dog, then grabbed the knife.

'Slide it to Jordan!' Duncan stated and signalling frantically. Josh laughed at the frantically waving as he kicked the knife to the side of him.

'Don't laugh!' The man shouted at Josh but he continued. The fake Ryan pressed the button but pointing at Josh this time. Josh got a long zap making him kick the knife to Jordan by accident. 'Listen next time' the man sad in a smug way.

'Thanks' Fluke said giving thumps up to Josh while also holding that stupid obedient collar. Jordan nodded as he held the knife.

'Stab! Stab the handcuffs'

'Shh' Jordan unlocked the handcuffs using knife, by moving the tip in the lock. He rubbed his hands, worried about the red marks on them, then waited. Jordan sat at the gate as the guards locked up and reinforced the barricades. They went to sleep in offices, Class rooms, the roof and the field for some reason. Jordan grabbed his new knife and ran to the quad. The quad was a concrete square with four benches around the edges. Fluke, Josh and Duncan were in each corner on the quad, where there chains connected to the wall. All of the boys couldn't sleep so they just sat there holding there collars, trying not to be strangled.

'Jordan! I knew you could do it!' Fluke said quietly while standing up and tugging on the chain.

'Shh, where's the lock'

'There's a lock on the chain but not on this collar' Jordan nodded and then unlocked there chains.

'Come on guys' the boys went to different doors, none of them open.

'What's your plan Jordan' Duncan said will walking to Jordan, at the main door.

'Come on Jimmy, please' Jordan closed his eyes and pleaded. As he opened them again he creepily smiled as he twirling his knife.

'No… more. Locks' Jimmy jumped on top of the door frame, trying to not make any noise, then literally cut the door frame off, and the door fell off in the process. Fluke grabbed the door quickly before it made any noise.

'Good job' Duncan stated quietly then mumbled. 'And I thought I was crazy' the boys stealthily walked into school's lab rooms corridor. The corridor had lots of wooden patch work on the walls and floor. The science rooms looked fine but some of the number plates, that used to direct the students to their classrooms, were worn off and replaced with red symbols and words. On two of the doors the number plate stated, in red texted, '/experiments/' the slashes were from claw marks from the zombie before I guess.

'Why would a school have experiments' Josh said still tugging his collar.

'Yeah, it would be call practical's' Duncan added doing the same. Fluke nodded and then looked through the door, while Jimmy looked through the other one. Through Fluke's door, there were Isaac and the girls, but not Natalie.

'Well I was wrong about the girls'

'Blood! Stab! Blood!' In Jimmy's door, there was three guards asleep around Evanz and Natalie, on the classroom tables. He didn't see much but there was a knife next to Evanz's leg.

'Which door should we go through first?' Duncan asked while he was not crazy.

'How about you go with Jordan…'

'Jimmy! Casket!' Jimmy interrupted.

'Yeah. Go in that door and me a Josh go through my door' Fluke continued.

'Duncan… Duncan can go with you' Jimmy said happily nodding. Duncan nodded, ok with it. (First Fluke's room!) Everyone in the room had the collars on, but no chains. Twitch was messing with the lock on the window, while Isaac was pulling on it, Bethany and Cierra saw the guys messing with the door. They smiled from behind the door.

'How do we open this door?' Fluke said to them, while Josh scratched his collar like a dog.

'Get. This. Thing. Off!' Josh said every time he pulled the collar.

'Shh Josh!' Duncan said as a guard made a grumbling noise. Josh had given up about being called Rage ages ago.

'Fake Ryan has the key' Twitch said giving up on the window and now sitting down on a student chair, tapping the desk.

'Thanks' Fluke gave a thumps up then started to sneak back outside. While Duncan pulled up Josh to get on top onto of the roof, Fluke looked at the gate Jordan was at. The ton of zombies, and zombie dogs, were now growling, scratching and fighting just to get in, some of the guards woke up and started throwing supplies in to keep them from getting smarter.

'Come on Fluke' Duncan put his hand down and started whispering again as Fluke stared terrified at the zombies.

'Yeah… Right' Fluke grab Duncan's hand while staring at the floor. Duncan pulled both of them behind the turbine vents and then shuck Fluke.

'What's wrong?'

'Fluke has a history with dogs' Josh ducked but kept scratching.

'Will you stop scratching?!' Fluke said trying not to shout and changing the subject.

'I can't. It's. Itchy!' Josh continued to scratch. Aaron and Ryan can up behind and slapped him upside the head.

'Ow! Hollow?! Ryan?!' Josh jumped banging his head on the turbine. Ryan smiled as he showed his pistol.

'Where?! How?!' Fluke grabbed his hair confused, he almost pulled his goggles off.

'Long story' Aaron smiled as he twirled some keys in his hands. Also if you looked at sleeping fake Ryan his pockets were turned inside out.

'You sneaky b***erd!' Josh smiled and stopped actually scratching. (Now Jimmy's room!) His door was unlocked. Jimmy tip-toed in the room smiling as he stealthily walked to Natalie's table.

'Jimmy or Jordan?' Evanz asked as he looked at Jimmy worried. Jimmy cut Natalie's handcuffs in one slice then smiled at him creepily. 'Jimmy' Evanz looked back at the table he was on. Jimmy cut Evanz free the looked at his arm. Evanz's arm had been cut several and it now had a wolf paw glove on it.

'Cool glove' Jordan said having his turn of controlling.

'Twitch gave it to me in cause of an injury' Evanz held his arm smiling happily at it. Jordan carried Natalie out of the school then came back to carry Evanz.

'Why were they cutting you up?'

'Let's just say that they are crazy' Evanz nodded will putting his feet back on the floor. Natalie tapped Jordan's leg then pointed, scarily at a basket. He went over and saw that some zombie arms, legs and tails were piled in there.

'Damn' Jordan said cringing while Jimmy smiled in his head again. Evanz limped over covering Natalie's eyes. After a while of sneaking and crawling everyone met in the quad, everyone either talked, scratched or looked at the zombies growling at the gate.

'We need to get out of here' Aaron agued

'We need re… revenge!' Jimmy said taking the mouth and the arm, twirling the knife around.

'No!' Duncan said pushing in the circle the group made.

'We need keys! To take off. This! F**king! Collar!' Josh demanded itching like mad.

'You need to get to your corners!' fake Ryan said with a pistol and the remote in his hands, looking angry as he jumped in front of the broken door frame. Everyone backed up dropping everything. 'Back to your corners!' He shot at the floor in anger, right next to Natalie's feet. Real Ryan wanted to shout at him but Twitch grab his shoulder and shuck her head, everyone walked to the corners. Bethany had had enough with him and throw her crowbar at his head, it hit but didn't do much. 'Listen!' Fake Ryan shot Bethany straight in the head knocking her on the floor.

'You b***h!' Ryan snapped at him.

'Stab!' Jimmy took control and both eyes went full black, Jordan had no problem with this. Jimmy weren't smiling any more just anger in his face.

'Jimmy' Isaac shouted Jimmy not responding just twirling his knife as he walked dogging F.R's shoots, F.R was very scared.

'Corner! Corner?!' fake Ryan continued to shout getting more scared the closer Jimmy came, he even press the button loads of times but it didn't work. 'Stop! Corner.' Jimmy throw his knife stopping him from running then jumped on him and you can guess what happened next. 'Mercy?' Fake Ryan scarily smiled at Jimmy but he just put the knife closes to his throat.

'Mercy?! Jimmy doesn't know the word' Jimmy killed him on the spot then walked, grabbing Bethany on the way still walking. Everyone was scared but followed. The zombies jumped over the fence but Jimmy just walked through.

'*Growling, Barking, Snarling*' All the zombie dog yapped slowly backing away from Jimmy. Everyone climbed and jumped, in silence, walking to the base not talking, not even Josh spoke.


End file.
